Le temps d'un rêve
by LissaBekah
Summary: Klaus est dans le corps de Tyler et alors que Caroline le découvre rapidement et est décidé à le haïr, sa vie semble en décider autrement, il là fait rêver, elle ne peu le nier... Cependant, un rêve reste éphémère.


**Chapitre 1 : "Tu es cette amie"**

**PDV Caroline**

Je m'assieds sur l'une des chaises qui entourent l'une des tables du Mystic Grill. Ce bar me rappelle tant de souvenir avec Tyler que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, une semaine, une semaine qu'il n'est plus là, entraîné par la mort subite de Klaus. En y repensant j'aurais tué pour que Alaric ne plante pas ce maudit pieu dans le coeur de l'original, cela n'aurait pas emmené Tyler et il serait encore près de moi, pour me soutenir, m'aimer et me serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait. Ces baisers que l'on s'offrait, tout cela remonte à la surface, dans un seul et unique but, me faire souffrir, encore. Klaus, sans lui rien ne se serait passé, certes il m'a sauvé, mais quand on y repense, Tyler m'avait mordu, car il y avait été contraint par Klaus. J'aurais tant voulus éloigner nos disputes de notre couple, vivre heureux, ensemble, pour l'éternité. Personne ne serait venu rompre nos liens, car personne n'en aurait été assez fort pour le faire.

Je gigote sur la chaise en voyant Bonnie monter sur scène, chanter, oui elle va chanter, comme je l'avais fait pour Matt, mais là c'est dû à un stupide pari, quel pari ? Simplement ce pari que j'avais fait que Elena choisirait Stefan malgré son amour, on le sait tous, pour Damon, Bonnie quant à elle avait affirmé que Elena choisirait Damon car tout ce que lui avait fait Stefan avait été affreux. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec elle, cependant, je m'étais glissée à la place de mon amie, elle était follement amoureuse de Stefan et Damon n'avait fait que semer un doute énorme dans sa tête brune. C'était inévitable, elle aimait Damon, il pouvait être très attachant, encore plus maintenant. Ce soir, nous avons décidé de nous retrouver tous, Damon est déjà présent, mais il est au bar, il fixe la scène et son sourire que l'on aime tant, est absent, encore une fois. Cela me fait mal de le voir si abattu, je sais très bien qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes afin de pouvoir oublier celle qu'il aime, en ce moment, il s'attache à Rebekah, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle a besoin d'un amour fort, elle voudrait connaître le fait d'être aimé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lis à livre ouvert en mes amis. Damon se joue de la sœur de Klaus, elle vient de perdre son frère, elle s'attache à Damon tel un homme à la mer à une bouée de sauvetage. Seulement lui ne le voit pas de cet œil, non au contraire, Damon a juste besoin d'oublier, d'effacer, se soûler, et enchaîner les filles, c'est son remède, du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend.

Je dirige mon regarde vers l'entrer, voilà Elena qui entre, cependant, elle ne tient pas la porte et la laisse claquer devant le nez de Stefan qui n'eut guère le reflex de la rattraper, il l'ouvre à la volée et rejoint Elena qui vient de prendre place à mes côtés, se penche pour embrasser mes joues, Stefan me gratifie d'un sourire faux et d'un simple "Hey Caroline" et se tourne vers sa petite amie. Je sens le regard douloureux de Damon dans mon dos, il la fixe, ou plutôt la contemple encore, elle croise son regard, du moins je pense vu l'arrêt brusque de ses yeux sur un point derrière moi, elle tente un sourire et j'en conclus qu'il n'y a pas répondu à la vu de son regard qui retombe rapidement sur moi ainsi que l'effacement de ses fossettes. Je me retourne, Damon parle à Rebekah, sa mine est grave cependant il tente de la camoufler sous cette carapace de sourire qui défile sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux, eux, ne brillent plus, ils sont éteints. Lorsque Rebekah se lève et disparaît du restaurant je me lève sous le regard intrigué de mes amis, mais Damon est dos à moi, ainsi, je m'assois sur le tabouret qui était précédemment occupé par la sœur de Klaus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Caroline ? demande-t-il sans se tourner vers moi.  
- Je viens parler avec un ami...

Les mots sont sortis simplement, c'est un ami, c'est mon ami, je dois bien l'avouer, je tiens à lui malgré tout ce qu'il a bien pu nous faire. C'est Damon, sa nature c'est de protéger Elena et pour le faire, il faut toujours que l'un de nous souffre. Cependant, c'est un amour fort qu'il ressent et Elena a fermé les yeux sur le fait qu'il puisse réellement aimer.

- Retourne à ta table !  
- Stefan et Elena n'ont pas besoin de moi.  
- Tu sais bien que si, il se retourne alors vers moi, Elena est nouvelle dans ce monde, tout l'effraie, elle a besoin d'une amie qui puisse lui expliquer comment s'en sortir et ne pas perdre la tête. Tu es cette amie Caroline.  
- Cette amie, peu bien être un ami, elle a besoin de toi, Damon, je pose mes mains sur les siennes, elle sait qu'elle devait faire un choix, elle ne l'assume pas, elle savait qu'en choisissant elle allait en perdre un de vous deux. Penses-tu que c'est simple pour elle, penses-tu qu'elle le vit bien, non, pas du tout. Elle souffre, encore et toujours. Tu n'es plus là pour la faire sourire avec tes blagues douteuses et tes yeux ne la rassurent plus, tes mots ne lui redonnent pas le goût de se battre contre l'envie de sang qui la gagne.

Je marque soudainement une petite pause et jette un coup d'oeil sur Stefan et Elena, je sais qu'ils chuchotent et pourtant ils se crient dessus, mais leur voix sont presque muettes. Brutalement, Elena repousse Stefan et pose son regard sur la scène où Bonnie débite encore le pourquoi du comment elle se retrouve ici, sans pour autant dévoiler notre pari. Elle fait un signe de main aux musiciens qui commencent à jouer, elle s'empare du micro et ses mots s'y glissent parfaitement. C'est alors que je reconnais les paroles de _Only Hope_ de **Mandy Moore**, a défaut de ne pas avoir de coeur en état de fonctionner, je sens ma gorge qui se sert immédiatement, j'avais raconté à Bonnie que Tyler et moi avions dansé sur cette chanson un soir alors qu'il était venu me rendre visite. Alors que le tempo change vers le milieu de la chanson, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne et l'image de l'homme qui se trouve devant me donne envie de hurler : Tyler.

Coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu ! :D

Laissez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Je tiens à préciser que si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction sur Skyrock ce n'est pas du plagiat, je suis la même personne, seulement sur ce site je me présente sous un pseudonyme et non sous un prénom ! :)

Voilà bisouxx

LissaBekah


End file.
